All in a Day's Work
by kudo-miyaka
Summary: Momoka went to the Saionji Temple to play. But, when she went there, her plans completely changed.


This idea just popped into my head. I actually have no idea what I was writing. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Mika Kawamura is the creator of Daa! Daa! Daa! I'm just a mere fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**All in a Day's Work**

Momoka went to the Saionji temple again to play with Luu. But this time he was still sleeping, so Bow Meow told Momoka to wait a minute. While waiting, Bow Meow gave Momoka a snack. She refused. She declared that she wouldn't eat it until her beloved Luu woke up. Bow Meow kept persuading her to eat it. She was really stubborn! At last, Bow Meow gave up.

After a while, Momoka was getting bored and terribly hungry. But she didn't show it._ 'If only Luu had woken up minutes ago!' _she thought. _'We would be dating by now.'_ Momoka thought she hold on a bit longer for Luu's sake. She thought he might get touched because she waited for him for so long. The time came when she could no longer bear with it. She asked Bow Meow if she could check on Luu. Of course he agreed. So they went to Luu's room together.

When they opened the door, they saw that Luu wasn't there anymore! All they saw was an empty futon and a door that was broken down. The room looked like it had been hijacked. Only one thing crossed both of their minds-- The Evil Gang!

"Those freaks took away Luu again!" Momoka said in fury.

"Yes. We have to save him as soon as we can!" replied Bow Meow. "Get your stuff Momoka! Hurry! BOW MEOW!"

Momoka's eyes twitched, "The housewife. "Of all the forms you could pick! You had to pick the housewife!"

"This is an emergency! I just picked a random one okay!"

"Anyway, let's go! Luu is waiting for us to save him from those horrible people." Momoka said while she was about to go down the steep stairs of the Saionji temple to her precious tricycle.

"Whoa! That kid moves pretty fast." Bow Meow said in amazement. "H-hey! Wait up Momoka!"

When the strives for running after the over-speeding tricycle was over, they found themselves in front of the hide-out of-- The Evil Gang. Both agreed to first peek inside and see what they are doing and then attack them! They slowly went closer and closer and peeped inside the hide-out. The place was perfect because they can hear them loud and clear.

"So what are we going to do now Durian? We already have what we need." Kiwi asked.

"Well-- what do you think? We'll include it in our experiment of course!" Durian replied laughing evilly. "You ready Guava!"

"Patched up and good to go!"

"Okay. So Kiwi, explain to Guava what the experiment is all about and its mechanics."

"First..."

Momoka can't take it anymore. She quickly got up, dragged Bow Meow and came into the hide-out. Actually, she just barged in asking for Luu. She fearlessly went deeper into the hide-out and was looking everywhere for her boyfriend.

"Excuse me. But what do you think you're doing brat?" Durian asked furiously.

"I'm looking for Luu! I know you took him away! Don't you dare deny it! I can see right through your morbid mind!"

"Does this girl even know the meaning of the words she says?" asked the remaining three in the back round.

"Huh? Isn't the meaning of morbid, evil?" Momoka asked.

"No. It doesn't Momoka." Bow Meow stated. "Anyway, we know you're hiding Luu somewhere here! So, let him out already! He's just a baby!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Kiwi replied.

"Don't act like you don't know you freaks!" Momoka fought back.

"We heard you crystal clear from outside!" Bow Meow said, defending themselves.

"We were talking about this!" Guava took out an extremely small oven that looks a lot like a toy.

"We're tryin' to invent somethin' that's portable. According to the guide book, people in Earth like to bake!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Yeah! So we're trying to make a portable oven!" Durian butted in.

"So you can bring it with 'ya anywhere! To camps, other people's houses who don't have ovens and going to a cooking show and a baking class!" Kiwi said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Momoka and Bow Meow suddenly went pale and let out a heavy sigh. "I guess they are innocent. It's time to leave." they told themselves and walked away, leaving the three praising their innovation and Durian's great mind. They found themselves in a park and there they kept on thinking as to who could've taken Luu. Bow Meow couldn't think of anyone else but-- The Evil Gang. He was about to tell Momoka to give up and that Luu will go back home soon afterwards but then he realized that she was extremely deep in thought. He didn't bother.

Ignoring Bow Meow who was at her side, she quickly got up from the bench and went straight to her tricycle which was tied onto a lamp post. Seeing that she had difficulty untying the rope, Bow Meow went and helped. After he had successfully untied or rather cut the rope, he asked, "What's the rush Momoka?"

"I know just who the culprit is! And she's not getting away with my Luu!" she quickly got on her tricycle and pedaled full speed with Bow Meow running after the hyperactive kindergartner. With much effort, he was able to catch up and soon found himself bumping into a student.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Please do forgive me." Bow Meow pleaded.

"It's fine. But you should watch where you're going next time okay?" said the student as she held out her hand to help him.

"Umm... thank you very much," as Bow Meow looked up he noticed that the one he bumped into was Momoka's cousin, Christine! He was standing frozen in front of her. And that made her worry.

"Are you alright miss? You look pale," Christine's face went closer.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he uttered, chuckling nervously.

"Hey Christine! You alright? We're going now!" screamed Miyu who instantly noticed Bow Meow.

"Yes!" she screamed back then turned to Bow Meow, "I'm going now. Goodbye!" she said as she ran towards Miyu and the other girls. Miyu suddenly made up an excuse just so she could talk to Bow Meow already. It was hard at first, but she succeeded in convincing them that she had to leave right away.

As Miyu was going to Bow Meow she asked him, "Why are you running so fast? What's the matter?"

Bow Meow's eyes got big and teary, "Oh, miss Miyu! Luu! We can't find him at all!"

"We?"

"Me and Momoka. That kid over-sped in her tricycle so I tried to run after her but I got tired then so I bumped into Christine over there!" Bow Meow cried annoyingly.

"Anyway Bow Meow, let's look for Luu. I'll come with you."

"Really? Oh thank you so much Miss Miyu!" he said as they walked around.

Now Momoka didn't realize that Bow Meow was gone. All she cared about is going to that girl's place. That annoying girl who tried to steal Luu away from her. Yes, it's Kome. She had this gut feeling that she was the one who broke down the door and kidnapped Luu.

When she finally arrived at Kome's house, she was furiously ringing the doorbell. She never stopped pressing the button that was absolutely high for her to reach. At last after a few more minutes the door opened. Kome was the one who answered the door. "Oh, hi there Momoka! What made you come here?" she asked.

"Don't try to be innocent in front of me girl!" Momoka said angrily, "Hand him over!"

"Whatever do you mean my dear friend?"

"I mean Luu you incompetent little critter!"

"Well-- I'm sorry he's not here at the moment."

"Why you--" Momoka's face turned red, "Hey. How come you won't let me in or open the door widely?"

"You're just talking to me that's all. I'm not hiding anything." and in an instant after she said this, they heard a cry. "I'm watching a movie that involves babies."

"LET ME IN!!" Momoka surprisingly broke the door down and found Luu playing a teddy bear on the floor. "You were saying?"

"Fine! When I got to Saionji temple I found Luu's room had a broken door. When I went inside I found him sitting there playing with that teddy bear! I thought he was lonely and that his caretakers were out. So, I brought him here to play." Kome confessed.

Momoka ket out a heavy sigh. "Next time, make sure if no one really is at home okay? You've caused trouble for us." Momoka looked back and saw that no one was there behind her. "Where's BOW MEOW??"

Meanwhile, Bow Meow and Miyu arrived at the temple all worn out. Both can hardly move! They looked all around the town but not in other's houses. They thought that Kanata had him but then, when he went home after playing basketball with the boys they figured that he didn't.

Bow Meow kind of forgot about Momoka and lost hope of finding Luu. When it was sunset, Momoka came to return Luu along with Kome. It took her quite a long time before she could convince her to come and apologize for taking the baby away.

Everyone's heart raised when they saw Luu with the two girls. Kome apologized just as Momoka wanted her to do. Of course, they all forgave her and made her come home because it was already late. Momoka as well was overjoyed because they can play now! She and Luu were about to come to his room when her cellphone rang. It was her mom! She was asking her to come home already. Momoka didn't want to but she had to.

She left and waved goodbye to them with disappointment. It was such a shame that they couldn't play today. _'It's all that Kome's fault!!'_ Momoka thought. But then again, that's better than not finding Luu until now right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well-- that's the story! It's one shot. And I think that Kome's reason was absolutely lame! I couldn't think of anything at the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
